Make Love
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: My own Ezria spin for epsiode 2x24.


**Aria POV**

Aria let herself into Ezra's apartment using her own key, pushing her way inside the little duplex as she gripped a bag of food with her other hand. She looked around, spotting Ezra sitting at his desk, his eyes focused down on a letter in front of him. His facial expression was grim. He looked up, seeming to notice her. She gave him a radiant smile, but he half returned it, giving her a ghostly one instead, before he looked back down again at the letter that held all his attention. Her smile left her face, her mahogany eyes full of confusion. Something was definitely wrong with him. She had to get to the bottom of it. She went into the kitchen, placing the bag of food, her keys, and her handbag on the countertop, before going over to him. She pulled her long lustrous hair to her right shoulder, and then she got down onto her knees in front of him, her hands going up to his countenance**, **forcing his eyes down to hers as her perfectly arched eyebrows furrowed with more puzzlement as she looked into his eyes questioningly. She wanted to know what was holding his mind hostage. Tonight was a night to celebrate. Her parents had wisely backed out of their decision to send her off to a boarding school in Vermont. She smiled inwardly, not feeling bad about the threat she had made to expose her dad's affair with one of his student's in the past. He couldn't bully her, or Ezra. She loved that Ezra had stood up to him. That he didn't let him try to run him out of town.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aria asked him softly as her fingers stroked his face, hoping that he would open up to her. "Tell me what's bothering you".

He gave her another sad smile as he gazed down into her eyes unpenetratingly, his shoulders drooping as he expelled a deep breath.

"Are you hunger?" Aria asked, her fingers still massaging his face. "I brought us some Italian.

He shook his head no, still not speaking.

"Then what's wrong?" Aria urged again. "It's bad,isn't it?"

He gave a brief nod of his head.

"How bad can it be? My parents have already dropped their ridiculous notion to ship me off to a boarding school in Vermont. I still can't believe the extremes my dad has gone through to try to keep us apart" Aria expressed with anguish as she shook her head. "There is nothing more he can do to us. He has to realize I love you. He has to realize that the more his tries to force us away from each other, the more I'm growing to hate him more and more. I will not just sit quietly by and watch him destroy our lives. I honestly don't think our daughter and father relationship could ever be restored again".

"I don't want that Aria," Ezra said, speaking for the first time as he moved her onto his lap. "I don't want there to be a rift between you and your parents".

"It's not like I have a choice. He's kind of forcing my hand" Aria stated as both of her arms went around his neck, her fingers finding their way into his hair. "Tell me. I'm sick of all the suspense".

"We always have a choice Aria," Ezra said with much insight, securing her more intimately to him as he pulled her body closer. "I won't have you at war with your family because of me, because of what we have".

"Yeah, well. I choose you," Aria said as she smiled down into his face. "I will always choose you. Tell me. I can handle the truth".

"I've been fired from Hollis," Ezra said with a slight pause, before continuing on, needing to tell her everything. She stopped breathing, silently shaking her head back and forth like it couldn't possibly be right. "Next Monday is my last day there".

"What? "Aria asked with apparent anger filling her voice as she got up from off his lap, pacing around the room as she ran frustrating fingers through her wild tangled hair. Tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't yet fall. She couldn't believe her father would go even farther to try to separate her and Ezra. This was just too far. He had gone too far. It was one thing to try to bully him and run him out of town, but to go as far as to get him fired was just plain wrong and senseless. She couldn't believe his audacity. He had lost her for good this time. She couldn't forgive him for something like that. She wouldn't forgive him for something like this. She hated him. "Are you kiddie me?"She was well beyond being infuriated with him. He couldn't do this. Now Ezra was out of a job because of him. Did Ella know about this? If she did, then she was just has guilty as he was. Then she was no better than him. That whole fabrication about her wanting to understand her relationship with Ezra had been a load of crap. It had been another way to try and control her without looking like the bad guy. Her parents were unbelievable. Her whole body shook with a burning rage at the unfairness of it all. At the injustice of not being able to live her own life the way that she wanted to. They couldn't control her forever. She was legally an adult. She had the right to make her own choices. Did they want to push her away? Did they want to lose her? Did they want her to move out and run far away? Did they want her to elope? If being with Ezra was a mistake, then she wanted to be the one to come to that conclusion. It wasn't helping the situation if she was being strong-armed from every corner. "I hate him so much, "her voice was no more than a whisper.

It felt like something inside her shattered as her tears broke free. She was at a loss of what to do. She was at a loss of what to say to him. She couldn't rationalize her father's behavior. She stopped pacing, her feet planted firmly onto the ground. Her bleary eyes met his, calling out for him. She needed him. Ezra went to her without faltering in his steps, engulfing her in his powerful arms as she inhaled his ocean scented aftershave, nudging her face deeper into his neck. She felt happy that despite what her father had done, he still loved her. She sighed with contentment, her arms coming up to cross around him as he pulled her tighter against him. Her full lips were pressed against the column of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his skin. He shivered at the scratching of her mouth upon his flesh. The contact was highly suggestive. She heard the harshness in his heavy breathing. Felt as he scrambled to swallow, reveling in the feel of his comforting hand in her hair.

"I don't want you to hate your father Aria. You can't hate him for wanting to protect his little girl. While I won't agree with his faulty actions towards me, I can respect and understand his love for you," Ezra said just before he kissed her head. "He's not doing this to be mean. He's doing it because he cares about you, and he doesn't understand our predicament".

"But I don't need protecting," Aria spoke with immense emotion, the words muffled against his neck, but he had heard her quite clearly. "I don't need to be protected from you. I don't need to be coddled like some helpless child. I know what I'm doing. I know what I want. I don't want their so call protection that comes with a steep price to pay for not being able to be with you. My father is the last person who should be so judgmental of us, especially after his own affair with his student".

"Your father thinks he knows what's best for you," Ezra explained with a precise analysis as he held her face in his hands, wanting to see her freely.

His eyes were very much intense as they bored into hers.

"What do you think? Do you think I need saving from you?" Aria asked with a caliginous laugh, her eyes locking onto his, loving the pressure of his hands that held her face captive.

She needed to hear his answer. It didn't matter that she already knew what he was getting ready to say. She still wanted to hear the words forming out of his masculine shaped mouth.

"No," Ezra answered with a roughness. The texture as rich in his deep baritone, the single word lifting her spirits drastically. "I want to be with you more than anything, or anyone. I have never loved another woman as much as I have loved you. You are one of the mean reasons why I continue to breathe".

"What are you going to do now? "Aria inquired breathless as she placed her hands on top of his, hoping that it wouldn't change things between them.

"I guess I'll go to my parents and think of what to come up with. I'll probably make a few calls and see if more teaching jobs are available" Ezra said thoughtfully, trying to sound hopeful.

"What if you can't find anything in Rosewood, or in the next town over, or even in Philadelphia for that matter?" Aria asked softly, thinking of the worst case scenario that could happen.

"Then I can't stay in Rosewood. I would have to leave. There's nothing left for me here besides you. Aria, I'm nothing if I don't teach. Teaching is my life. It's the only profession I love to do. What I want to do," Ezra said with a harshness in his voice, hating what he had to say, but it was the absolutely truth. He had to be true to himself foremost. A silent tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away, hating that he was hurting her. It was the last thing in the world that he wanted. "I don't know what else to do".

She wouldn't make this any difficult for him. She wouldn't stand in his way. She had always known that teaching came first. It was his main motivation in life. She couldn't take that away from him. She wouldn't force him to stay with her. She knew that if she was to do that, then he would end up hating her, and she didn't want that. More tears fell. Her heart was being torn in two. She had to let him go. She didn't want to, but she couldn't be selfish either. It wouldn't be fair to him. She could tell by looking up into his face that this decision wasn't easy. She had to accept the inevitable. She was dying inside, but being in love did that to a person. It wasn't all just joyous feelings being expressed. There was also pain involved. She gave a teary smile. She would never love another man as much as she loved Ezra. He was her first love. She could never forget what they shared. If they were really meant to be, and were really soulmates, then they'll find their way back to each other in time. Now just wasn't right for them. She had come to a gut-wrenching resolve. It was up to fate now. She refused to be an obstacle for him. The decision she made had been excruciating to make.

"I'm sure wherever you go they'll be lucky to have you, "Aria said as she gave him another shadowy smile.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked her as he smiled down into her eyes, knowing that this was hard for her. "I admire your strength so much. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to stay away from you".

Their lips met in a sea of desperation as they kissed each other hungrily, needing the other more than they had ever before. She moaned against his assault as he prided her lips apart with his tongue, having a strong desire to taste the inside of her mouth. He gave a loud growl as his tongue massaged hers, kissing her deeply as one could as they stumbled backwards to his bedroom. He sucked on her bottom soft lip, drawing it into his mouth, before grazing her with his teeth. She released a breath of air as she kissed him back just as deep and hard, his mouth demanding more as his mouth moved in sync with hers. She felt as the back of her legs hit against the foot of the bed, his hands falling away from her face to clutch the sides of her flower printed blouse. They reached behind her small frame to unfasten the miniature size white buttons, her own hands dropping down as they found their way onto his broad chest as they took his measurement. Her well-manicured aqua blue fingernails unbuttoned his shirt one by one, anticipating the sight of his bare skin. Her own blouse fell onto the floor, exposing the lacy top underneath that showcased her dark purple bra.

His mouth broke away from hers to look her over, the heat in his blue eyes devouring her. She felt like she was getting ready to combust as her deft fingers fumbled over the last button, her hands moving upwards to push his shirt off his shoulders to gaze upon his well-built chest and well-defined abs. He was like a Greek god. They didn't have to speak words to know what the other was thinking. They didn't have to speak words to know what they both wanted. It felt right to both of them. It felt like the right time. It felt like the right moment to be together in every way possible. This wasn't something plan. It was the spur of the moment. This wasn't something meaningless. This was a big point in their lives. This was a big step that they were getting ready to leap over. They didn't have to discuss it. They could tell as they stared into each other's eyes, felt it in the way that they touched the other, and sensed it in the other's body language. They weren't going to shy away from this. She was unafraid, knowing that he would gladly stop at any given time if she felt unsure. Another part of her felt like this wasn't right for them. But, it was right. The hour was a given. They both needed this like a drug. They both craved the others touch. They didn't need, or want anything romantic to make love to each other.

They didn't need candles, or some grand fireplace. They didn't need soft spoken music in the background. They didn't need red rose petals, or glasses of champagne. They didn't need some special lighting, or a bathtub filled with bubbles to set the mood. They didn't need fluffy pillows, or satin sheets. They didn't need words of encouragement, or a poem written by William Shakespeare. They just needed to be here and now. To be here at this exact minute. To be in each other's embrace, loving until they couldn't anymore. She didn't want to feel anything, but him inside of her. She didn't have any regrets about what they were getting ready to do to consummate their unison. She knew that he wouldn't either. Nothing was stopping them. Tonight was theirs.

She chased away her thoughts, raising her arms above her head as he pulled her shirt over it, before tossing it onto the floor at their feet. His hands then moved towards her jeans as he unbuttoned and unzipped them, then she wiggled free from their restraints, before kicking them aside. She was only in her bra and matching underwear as her hands roamed over his smooth hairless chest, running delicate fingers down his hard abs, before they moved to his pants, needing to have him out of them. Goosebumps broke out on various parts of her body as she felt the weight of his heated gaze, watching as she wrestled to unbuckle his belt, before eventually unzipping and unbuttoning them. He stepped out of them, and then he brushed them aside with his foot without moving his eyes from her face. Her taffy colored eyes dropped down to his gray briefs as she sucked in a harsh breath, liking how they defined his muscular thighs and sported his very large erection. Her hands trembled slightly as they went around her back to unclip her bra, letting the fine materiel fall away from her shoulders. How was he going to fit inside her? He was too big. Her breathing grew labored as she fought to control its tempo.

Ezra eyes had moved from her face to stare down at her full breasts, before his hands came up and cupped them. They were more than plentiful. She moaned and shuddered as he kneaded them gently, before flicking his thumbs over her erect nipples. Her moaning had become more vocal as he tugged and pinched the hard peaks, wanting to see what else he would do to them. She got her undying wish as his dark head descended down towards her swollen breasts, gasping and biting on her bottom lip as he took her left nipple into his mouth. He suckled on it as though she was breastfeeding him, tugging on it with his teeth, then flickering it with his tongue, before biting down on it using his teeth. She nearly came out of her skin at the shocks of pleasure she felt coursed throughout her body from the sexual act as she groaned deep inside of her throat. He then moved towards her second nipple, tugging, flickering and licking it, before nipping it sharply just as he had done with the first one. She was doused in saliva as it covered both of her breasts. She pushed him away, growing impatient as her hands found their way to her skin tight panties. She wanted him now. She wanted him inside of her, thrusting up into her inflaming walls. He gave a deep grumble in the back of his throat at the way she hurriedly pulled down her skivvies. They were saturated with her wetness.

Aria was aching and throbbing something terrible when she reached down and retrieved her discarded undies, throwing the item clear across the room. The dark patch of hair that covered her sex captured his attention. Without looking away from the enticing area, he took off his boxer's shorts with fluent hands. His engorged member swelled more and more as pre-cum oozed out the slit at the top, dripping down to lubricate the length of his shaft as she laid back on the bed, and then she scooted up to make space for him as he came forward. The mattress sunk under his weight as he came to join her on the bed, not putting all of his bulk on her as she propped herself up on her elbows for some kind of balance, and then she opened her thighs as wide as they could go so that he could settle in between them. Then she grabbed the back of his neck with one hand for support, while her other hand ran down his well-defined back, feeling the many dents, ridges, and bones. Her mind marveled at the wonderful makings of the human anatomy as he positioned the head of his penis at her foaming center.

She began to rotate her hips, preparing herself for his penetration as he started to push into her slowly. Her head fell back against the pillow as she gasped, her eyes closing as he leaned in forward to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes also shutting as they both savored the feeling of coming together. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. This was beautiful. She never felt anything so wonderful. Had never felt something so natural. She reopened her eyes as they recovered his. His eyes looked darker in the glow of the light. They were almost sparkling. She never had seen anything so mystic. For a moment, she thought that her eyes were playing tricks on her. Could she be hallucinating? If she was, then she didn't care. She was already too far gone. His mouth seeking hers out again as he began to thrust in and out of her, another gasp leaving her. She was crying out as she mimicked his movements. Their rhythm was slow and steady as he thrusted deeper inside of her, his moans and groans merging with hers as they created one colossal sound.

He pulled all the way out of her, and then he plummeted back into her harder and more profoundly, her screams rackety off the walls, before he swallowed them. In and out he withdrew from out of her clammy walls, before diving back in. Again and again he pushed himself out of her, and then he forced himself back in. Her toes curled as she felt a building sensation whirling in the pit of her stomach as she kissed him, her tongue frolicking his. She griped into his mouth as she arched her back in his direction, the warm sensation strengthening. She grounded her feet into the cushion as he filled her to the hilt each time, her mouth glued to his firmly as she moaned again and again. His hot breath fanned her damp neck, loose hair strands sticking to it.

"Are you all right?" Ezra asked in a heavy pant against her lips as he went deeper and deeper inside of her, moving his hand down to wrap one of legs around his waist as she gripped his neck tighter, moaning into his mouth. "You feel so good. I can stay like this forever".

He started to pound into her, still keeping a slow pace. She wrapped her other leg around him, compressing her inner walls around his thrusting cock.

"Yes," Aria answered with a groan as she thrusted her hips upwards, bracing one hand against his sweaty chest as his plunging grew more intense. "And I want us to".

She clawed the back of his neck as he pounded harder into her, crossing her ankles together to create more friction between their bodies. His mouth was hot against hers as their kissing turned sloppy, his pelvis continuing to thrust downward as he grinded her body into the mattress. Her fingers raked down his back, before coming back up to grasp his waist as she got louder in sound, his mouth stifling more of her piercing screams. Her head fell back again as he planted scorching kisses down her neck and collarbone, before heading down towards her moist breasts as he kissed and licked around them. His tongue coming out to lick her tumescent nipples, and then he kissed his way back up again. He left her breathless and panting as she squeezed her legs tighter around him, his body mushed to hers as they rocked together, her physique being lifted off the bed repeatedly as her butt scraped against the bed sheets.

Moan after moan erupted from her irritated throat as he once again took her mouth fiercely with his, as her body started to shudder. Her mouth was agape as her hand lost its hold on his neck, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as the pleasure escalated in momentum. He plunged into her, going even deeper and deeper inside of her as she bit the inside of her cheek. Up and down as she moved in movement, his digit dipping inside of her heat to play with her enlarged clitoris as she screamed out, and then she hissed at how great both combinations felt. He pumped faster, adding another digit inside of her as her body gave a spasmodic jerk, her orgasm rapidly approaching, but she pushed it back. She wanted him inside of her longer. She wanted this to last a litter while longer. Gasping moans rushed passed her lips as he moaned into her ear, his hand straining as it gripped the flannel bed sheets as he thrusted over and over, filling her with his pulsating thick member as he hit against her sensitive spot every time.

She was becoming wetter and wetter with each hard nudge from him, his grunts filling her ears like buttermilk. She couldn't stop her hips from pushing up when he pushed down, feeling him throbbing inside of her as her walls constricted around him without compassion. He gave a raw groan as he picked up speed, shoving again and again into her powerfully as he felt her inner walls clenching him more and more, trying to impel him there. His fingers still working their magic as he fingered her. Cries fell from out of her mouth as she grasped his neck once more as he parted her labia some more to gain even deeper access inside her. It felt like she was slowly losing the war as she felt her body tumbling over the cliff, ready to give over to him completely as her impending orgasm came back to haunt her. Her body started its convulsions again, her upward motions becoming erratic.

Aria couldn't stop her powerful wailing as her body spasm again and again as Ezra gathered her shaky form into his arms, bringing them to a sitting position as he made her ride his ever swelling member. More cries shook her small stature as she bounced up and down on him, gyrating her hips as his strokes got longer and deeper. She crossed her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, biting down on the soft tissue as he gave a deep grunt. His arms came around her back crushingly as he squeezed her form to him, thrusting upwards once, then twice, before giving one final plunge into her as she came with a vengeance. She felt as he cherished her heated skin with kisses upon her shoulders and chest as his cum shot up inside of her. Her body gave out as she slumped against him, trying to catch breath as he rubbed her back smoothly. She couldn't speak and neither could he. When she finally did have enough energy to talk, she found the same sadness gripping her as it did before. Their amazing loving couldn't erase that entirely. But, it had to be enough. It just had to be. This was one night that she wouldn't be able to forget. It was the night they had made love for the first time. She thought better of speaking. She didn't want to ruin their joyous event. She wanted to make love again. She showed him what she wanted with her eyes, knowing that he understood her perfectly as he placed a bittersweet kiss upon her lips. Yes, they were going to make love again. They loved each other.

**I hope you guys loved it. I just had to recapture this scene again, but in my own way. Please review! I'm dying to read what you have to say.**


End file.
